dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Framed/Script
*(On the bus, Dexter and his friend Douglas E. Mordecai III are listening to a Walkman; both boys are heard laughing; Dexter gasps and both he and Mordecai laugh again) *'Dee Dee:' Hey, what are you nerds laughing about? *'Dexter:' We are enjoying a scientific learning program which is tickling our intellectual fancies. Now leave us alone! *'Mordecai:' Let's hear it again! *(He rewinds the tape; Dee Dee grabs the dual headphone jack and pulls it out of its slot) *'Mordecai:' Hey! *'Man:' Chapter 8: Reproduction. *(Dee Dee gasps) *'Dexter:' Oh my! Douglas, quick, shut up the tape! *'Dee Dee:' I can't believe you nerds are listening to that! *'Boy:' Yeah, that's the only way they'll ever learn about it! *'Becky:' Jeez, like, how uncool. *'Gwen:' Dexter, you're such a dork. *(Everyone except Dexter and Mordecai laughs) *'Mordecai:' You take that back! Dexter's way cooler than any of you guys, lemme tell ya! *'Dexter:' Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! *'Mordecai:' When I've been note of you have an interdimensional multiverse like my good buddy here. *(Everyone except Dexter laughs) *'Dexter:' I do not think they understand, Doug... *(Dee Dee reaches down toward Dexter's glasses and covers her eyes with them) *'Dexter:' Hey! *'Dee Dee:' Look, I'm Dexter! *'Dexter:' Give those back! *(The bus pulls up to Huber Elementary; the students get off the bus while chattering; back inside, Dexter is seen crawling on the floor looking for his glasses) *'Dexter:' Hey, has anybody seen my glasses? Oh, my parents are going to be mad at whoever took my glasses. Aha! *(He picks the glasses up and puts them on; Dexter looks at the bus in a kaleidoscope-type view; he leans to both sides) *'Bus driver:' Hey, kid. You better get moving. School's about to start. *(Dexter looks at the world around him and gasps in awe; inside the glasses, six copies of the bus driver appears) *'Bus driver:' Well, go on, kid! Get going! *(Outside the bus, Dexter walks up to Mordecai) *'Dexter:' Hello, Douglas. *'Mordecai:' Hey, Dexter. *''he looks at Dexter's glasses''* Hey, what happened to your glasses? *'Dexter:' Oh, they got a little scuffed back there, but they're okay. You might even say that they give me a whole new look. *(Dexter laughs sheepishly; inside the glasses; six Mordecais appear) *'Mordecai:' Oh-ho, I get ya! Say that's pretty nifty! So where can I get a pair? *(He laughs; on a nearby rock, Becky and Gwen watch the boys have their conversation; Gwen whispers into Becky's ear) *'Dexter:' Oh, good one! *''laughs''* But seriously, let us make haste, our education waits! *'Gwen:' Hold it right there. We just want to know what's up with those glasses. *'Dexter:' Oh, it's my new look. *'Becky:' Well..., we just wanted to tell you... we think you're, like, really cool. *'Gwen:' Yeah! *(The girls laugh and run off to the left) *'Mordecai:' Hmm... Fascinating. Apparently, your new style of eyewear is considered "cool" by our female peers. *'Dexter:' Indeed. I think I will experiment these for a little bit. *(A school bell rings; Dexter is in one class with several students looking at him in admiration of his broken glasses) *'Dexter:' *''to Becky''* Psst! Hey! Do you like my new glasses? Just checking. *''short pause''* They don't look dorky, do they? *'Becky:' Oh, no, Dexter. They're super cool. *'Dexter:' Oh, thanks! I'm glad you think so. You know, the really cool thing about them is when you put them on, it... uh, it... Here, try 'em for yourself. *(He hands the glasses to Becky; she puts them on and immediately becomes delighted) *'Becky:' Cool! Super cool! Oh, wow, these are SO amazing! *'Dexter:' Hey, hey! Give them back. *(He puts the glasses back on his face) *'Dexter:' Just remember, this is my idea. *(In the hallway; Dexter is seen walking to his next class; Mordecai is walking down the hallway carrying a set of books) *'Mordecai:' Hey, Dexter! Over here! Hey, good bud! *(The other students look at Dexter's broken glasses and run over to him; Mordecai watches as the crowd of students admire his glasses, much to his dismay) *'Boy 1:' So, Dexter, my man, tell us again about the glasses. *'Dexter:' Well, it is just a little experiment I am trying. *(The girl spins her eyes around) *'Girl:' Far out, you really are a genius. *'Boy 2:' A regular, fashioned, wonder kid. *'Boy 1:' A cool guy besides. So, tell me, cool guy, where did you get those glasses? *(The students all ask questions; Mordecai walks away sad with his upper body dangling'') ---- *(The next day on the bus, several kids are all seen wearing broken glasses) *'''Becky: Do you think my glasses are cool, too? *'Gwen:' Yeah, but they're not as cool as Dexter's. *(Mordecai is seen sitting alone; Dee Dee pops out from behind the seat) *'Dee Dee:' Huh?! I can't believe it. My brother Dexter's the coolest kid in school. What kind of trick is this? *'Mordecai:' It's no trick. He's conducting a scientific experiment. *'Dee Dee:' I don't know. Looks like the "experiment" is conducting him. *(Back at the other side of the bus; Dexter is seen looking at his hand) *'Dexter:' Look at your hand. That is pretty cool, huh? *'Students:' Wow... *(Dee Dee hides behind her seat) ---- *(At Huber Elementary, Mordecai is at his locker; Dexter walks up to him) *'Dexter:' Hello, Douglas. Long time no see. *'Mordecai:' *''disbelief''* Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while either. *'Boy:' *''to Mordecai*'' Nice glasses, dork. *''laughs''* *'Mordecai:' Dexter, is this still part of the "experiment"? *'Dexter:' Experiment? What are you talking about? And, by the way, the style is to break your glasses. ---- *(At home, Dexter is seen watching TV with Dad; Dad looks at Dexter's glasses) *'Dad:' Hey, Dexter, don't you think we should get those fixed? *(Dexter folds his arms) *'Dexter:' No way, man! These are my ticket to Coolsville! *'Dad:' Ha! Listen, "man", I know you think you came up with the broken glasses bit... *(Time warp to a younger version of Dad; he is seen wearing a pair of broken glasses and bumps into a telephone pole; he is later seen playing with a hula hoop) *'Dad:' But back when I was your age, that was a fad for a while, but then we all just moved on to the next cool thing. *(Time warp back to the present day) *'Dexter:' Oh, don't worry, Dad. I have been calculating several strategies to give up this style for many years to come. *(On the bus, everyone except Dexter is seen looking away while holding their broken glasses in hand) *'Dexter:' See? Yesterday, plaid glasses were cool. Today, red glasses are cool. Tomorrow, who knows? *(The bus is heard coming to a halt and the door is heard opening) *'Bus driver:' Hey, kid. Do you need any help? *'Mandark:' No, thank you. No additional assistance is necessary. *(Mandark is seen getting on the bus; his left arm and left leg are both seen wrapped in casts) *'Boy:' Check out the cast! *(The students clamor in agreement; Dexter clenches his fists) *'Dexter:' Daaah! That is not cool! *(Becky is seen looking at Mandark with a grin on her face) *'Becky:' Are you kidding? That's the coolest! *'Dexter:' Hey, hey, people! The glasses! Remember these? *'Becky:' *''ignoring Dexter''* Oh my gosh, those are incredible! *'Boy:' Dude, what's up with the casts? *'Mandark:' Well, you generally receive a surgical supportive splint for a fracture or dislocation of any ligaments or for broken bones in lame man terms. *'Becky:' Mandark... Your casts... are like so cool! *'Mandark:' You think my casts are cool? *(Dexter walks near Mordecai and jumps onto the seat) *'Dexter:' Bah, casts are just a fad! *(He takes the glasses off and realizes) *'Dexter:' Broken glasses are uncool. *'Mordecai:' But a broken heart is uncooler. *(Dexter turns away in sadness; Mordecai looks at him and smiles; he clears his throat and presents Dexter with the headphones and Walkman) *'Man:' Chapter 9: Photosynthesis. *'Dexter:' Oh, this'll be even cooler than the last chapter. *'Douglas:' Yeah, it will. *(Iris cut to black) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts